I dont know who you are
by Estella Bolger
Summary: This is a song fic I wrote. The disclaimer is long and pointless. The fic is pretty goo though actually. The song is "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. If you dont like her - at least read the story. Read MOOSES AND SUCH too. its great.
1. First off

Before you try to read this fic let me warn you that if you hate Avril (which most of you probobly do) then either DON'T read this fic, or get over it and R&R. Seriously, I'm sick of reading "Poser punk!!!" In part of a review. Your opinions of Avril are your own and I respect that, but please, get over it. Shes a person. If she were just a girl walking down the street no one would give a shit.  
  
So, if you feel it absolutely necessary to let me know of your disliking for this singer then really, feel free to e-mail me your little ranty flamey thingy. But if you'd rather be mature and just review my fic ((or choose not to read it)) then thank you. I don't want to have to read ONE MORE FRIGGIN REVIEW THAT DOSNT EVEN HAVE A THING TO DO WITH MY STORY!!! If you liked the fic and disliked the song choice, then fine. Ok. I'm kool with your opinion. But comments such as "What the hell were you thinking!?" or "How dare you!!" are most unessessary. E-mail me your rants. Reviews are for REVIEWS.  
  
One more thing, then I'm done. I just want to let you who read this know that I happen to like this song. I happen to like it a whole lot. I may not really like Avril- hell I don't know her, who am I to judge?- but I really really like this song so please leave me alone about the song choice. Thanx.  
  
---Meilin---  
  
Now- on to the fic. 


	2. And now, our feature presentation

Authors notey disclaimer thingy:.. Oh god I'm gonna get flameage on this one. Ok ok ok. First off I'm letting you know that I haven't actually read a full Nny comic. I don't fully grasp his character as well as some do. I go with more of an artistic look on his character so if that bugs you either don't read this or ((kindly)) give your imput in a review. I cannot stand, though, blah-blah flames where its all "fuck you fuck your story damn you damn this go to hell you suck." That displays no mind, no taste, and no creativity whatsoever. And I have only read the first issue of I feel sick (but I read it three times) so I really go with an artistic look on Devi's character. ((and when I say "artistic" I mean.. I go with something based a little more on the emotions and hidden stuff that I see in them)) ^_^ now that I'm finished with my rant thing: I don't own Johnny the Blah blah blah or anything else for that matter. I really don't own anything.. Heh. Oh well.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm with you...  
  
~*~  
  
Devi sat silently on the cold floor of her room, her eyes wandering aimlessly around the blank wall infront of her. For some reason that was not yet known to her, she had taken all of the pictures off of the wall and taken everything off of the shelf. She placed all of the objects before her on the floor, and had then knocked over the shelf so that the wall was as empty as it could possibly be. Her eyes narrowed slightly, the right one twitching as the muscles around it tightened.  
  
*I'm standing on a Brindge, I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now.*  
  
Johnny's dark eyes were lowerd to his feet, looking to his boots that were now splattered with blood. Whose blood it was was a question he had no answer for. One of the three that he had taken earlier that day. It was the blood that was now on his shirt that disturbed him. He raised his hands, palms up, to eye level. A slash that continued from his left hand to his right oozed with deep red blood, dripping on to his shirt. ".. I cut myself." He muttered with sympathy, though he didn't feel much pain.  
  
*Theres nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but theres no sound.*  
  
She lifted herself slowly to her feet and turned from the plain wall that now seemed to tower over her. The plainness of the wall had, at first, been comforting to her. but now for some reason. it made her feel small.. Alone.. Hopeless.  
  
*Isnt anyone trying to find me???....*  
  
He bandaged his hands quickly and silently, watching as the bandage soaked up the blood. For the first time in a long time he realized that his heart felt to be in his stomach. For the first time in a long time he realized that he seemed to feel like this everyday.  
  
*Wont somebody come take me home!?  
  
It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life. Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm ...*  
  
Visions of a night that had seemed to be perfect filled her mind. He had looked so wonderful to her, no matter what others saw, no matter what others said. He looked, in her mind, to be beautiful. but alone.. and cold.  
  
*I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you..mmmhmmm*  
  
He shivered as he passed by the phone. He tried not to let himself stop, but he did. He stopped and found himself starring at it as though it were speaking to him. "It would do no good to call her." It seemed to say. "How could one so beautifull forgive someone who is so fucking ugly. So ugly.." "So ugly.." He found himself saying aloud.  
  
*I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, Is anybody here I know??*  
  
Her feet led her from room to room till she froze infront of the phone. It rang as soon as she stopped. Her eyes slowly rose from the floor to the table to the phone. It rang several times before she reached out a quivering hand to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked, knowing who it was and dreading the words that she knew would fallow. "Hello?....D-Devi?... T-this. this is Johnny.."  
  
*Cause nothins going right And everythings a mess And no one likes to be alone.*  
  
"Yeah." Was all he got in reply. He felt his body go cold. "I. I wanted to apalogize." He managed to get out. This wasn't the first time he had called. He had called once before as well. "I really. I." He never got to finish. "Don't call me anymore." And then there was the deep drone of a dial tone...  
  
*Isnt anyone trying to find me? Wont somebody come take me home???*  
  
Devi pressed the talk button quickly, then starred at the phone, as if being able to see through it to his desperate, hopeless face. A very physical pain wrenched at her heart as she carefully set the phone on the receiver.  
  
*It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life. Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are, but I.*  
  
He stood for a moment, listening intensly to the 'bmmmmmm' in his ear. He finally let the phone slip from his hand and shatter on the floor.  
  
*I'm with you. I'm with you... yeah yeah...  
  
Why is everything so confusing!?*  
  
"So.so. so ugly." Johnny muttered once again as he turned slowly and rigidly and headed for his basement, making sure to snatch up a long blade on his way.  
  
*Maybe I'm just out of my mind!*  
  
His bloody, bandaged hands wrapped tightly around the hilt of the blade as he slunk down the stairs, making sure to make enough noise to drive the next victim insane. The quiet, "creeeeak.. creeeeak.." from the stairs.  
  
*Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah! Yeah!  
  
It's a damn cold night.*  
  
His eyes seemed to glitter in the dark as he slowly approached the squirming victim tied to a chair.  
  
*Trying to figure out this life.*  
  
He observed this pitiful creature, noting the intense fear practically oozing from its pathetic being.  
  
*Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new*  
  
He raised the blade high into the air.  
  
*I don't know who you are but I.*  
  
That sinking feeling in his stomach caught his attention again. He starred at the victim with a blank stare, then his eyes closed and he tossed the weapon to the side. "I'll save you for when I need you." He said hoarsely. "I don't need you right now."  
  
*I'm with you! I'm with you! Take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you!*  
  
She ended up back in the room with the wall of nothingness, her mind a whirl of thoughts, non of which she could really identify, except.. him. His image haunting her. His sad face starred at her, begging her forgivness..  
  
*I'm with you.*  
  
And she forgave him.. She really had. but everytime she got close to telling him, the ending to what should have been a perfect night comes back to haunt her. That is something she will never forget..  
  
*Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I*,  
  
"I don't know who you are." She sighed as she sat back down infront of the blank wall.  
  
*I'm with you. I'm with you.*  
  
He slowly removed the bandages from his hands, and placed them on his shelf. He could not bring himself to throw them away. They were too beautifull, so red like that. He squinted at them for a moment, his mind not letting him forget about the phone call. "I don't know who I am." He whispered.  
  
*But I, I'm with you.* 


End file.
